


Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

by ExpensiveGirl7



Series: Love Talk [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpensiveGirl7/pseuds/ExpensiveGirl7
Summary: Just a shameless smut featuring WayV
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Series: Love Talk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

You sigh in annoyance as you wipe down the wet spot on your dress with a paper towel. "Drunk bastard," you mumble under your breath.

The stain wouldn't come out which made you want to burn the dress. Luckily, you were someone who was always prepared so you took out the spare one you had in your purse. It was more loose and comfortable than the one you were wearing but still just as sexy.

As you finish changing and stuffing the ruined dress in your bag, you take the chance to reapply your cherry flavored lip balm and give yourself another once over before exiting the bathroom.

The muted music becomes loud again, bass bumping so hard you could feel it in your chest and multicolored neon lights flashing bright. You push your way through the throng of dancing bodies to get back to your friend who was still sipping his coke and vodka at the bar.

"Yo," he calls over the music, "back so soon?"

"As you can clearly see," you answer, placing your purse on the empty stool beside you as you take the one beside Lucas.

He gives you a once over and smirks, "Is it because he finished early?"

You order a beer, the bartender quickly handing it to you and taking the cap off and you thank him before turning back to Lucas. "Finish?" You scoff, "We didn't even get to start! Guy was so drunk he couldn't even hold it for 2 minutes and ruined my dress."

Lucas chuckles, "I guess we both had bad luck tonight."

The two of you go silent after that and continue sipping your drinks. Your friend takes note of how you shoulders slumped and your eyebrows furrowed, angrily glaring at your bottle of beer more than drinking it. You were obviously in a sour mood and Lucas wanted to change that.

He leans over your shoulder to speak into your ear, "It's too noisy here, don't you think? How about I get us a private booth?"

The expression on your face suddenly changes to a surprised one and Lucas smiles upon seeing that. In any other situation, you would have declined, the private booths at Club Neo Culture being overly expensive, even though Lucas offered to pay (the man could probably even afford the entirety of the club but you were always the one to reprimand him about spending uselessly). Today however, you were in such a foul mood that probably nothing else could have lifted the dark cloud above your head so you agree.

Lucas takes your hand and leads you towards the back of the club towards the VIP section where there was a less wild atmosphere. The bouncer seems to recognize Lucas and lets him go by without a fuss. Past the guarded door behind the blood red curtains, the lighting was dimmer and there were less people.

As Lucas pulls you along, he seems to know where he was going, his stride confident. You're too busy looking around, having never been here before, that you don't notice when he stops walking and almost walk into him from behind.

"Kun, Xiaojun," Lucas is grinning widely as he greets the two men already seated in the booth. "Didn't expect to see you guys here."

"Xiaojun?" Both your presence and your voice brings the attention of the two handsome faces onto your form.

The one you called takes a good look at you before he also recognizes you and waves, "Hey, [Y/n]."

Lucas quirks an eyebrow, "You know each other?"

"Of course. We both study theatre and had the chance to work together a few times." You nod in affirmation to Xiaojun's words, "I thought I told you."

"I didn't know your [Y/n] was my [Y/n]."

The exchange is enough to make you laugh and bring back the good aura you had when you first entered the club. Lucas slips into the booth and you sit right beside him, facing Xiaojun. "I guess there's no need for introductions then," Lucas adds, "you've met Kun before too," and said male waves at you.

Xiaojun pushes his drink to your side of the table, bringing a smile to your face as you kindly accept it. Lucas eyes the two of you warily, eyes darting back and forth before he turns his attention to Kun.

"What brings you here?" Lucas asks.

"Just hanging out. You?"

Lucas sighs in irritation, thinking back to the multiple girls who blew him off. "Let's just say that neither of us has had any luck tonight."

As they continue talking, you nod absentmindedly while slightly swishing your drink, your eyes meeting Xiaojun's as you bring the martini glass to your lips. "Well that's too bad," he comments, holding eye-contact with you, "wish I could change that."

You squint at Xiaojun and set the glass down, still looking at him as you speak, "Oh yeah? And what would you do about it?"

There was obviously something going on between you and Xiaojun, the other two men having gone quiet and now observing you with interest. Xiaojun scans your upper body, gaze lingering on your cleavage before he looks at your face again.

"I'd take you home."

Lucas is stunned by the interaction but it brings a smile to his face. "I guess I'm the only unlucky one tonight then," he teases and you push your elbow in his side, making him hiss in pain.

Kun chuckles and leans back in his seat, "That's not true, I'm lonely too."

Leaving with Xiaojun would mean leaving Lucas and the thought made you feel a little guilty. The two of you were playing each other's wingman the entire night and promised only to go when both of you had found someone so you were having a hard time. On top of that, you would be stealing his friend.

"It's not like we can share her," Lucas mumbles under his breath but it's still audible.

"It's not like we haven't done that before."

Xiaojun's words make your eyes widen in surprise. Lucas glances your way and unconsciously licks his lips, "Yeah but this is [Y/n] we're talking about..." He sounded like he was considering the possibility, which Kun immediately noticed.

"But you've thought about it, haven't you?" Kun's grin is mischievous as he states, "You want to sleep with her."

"Not my fault my best friend is extremely attractive."

They were talking like you weren't even there yet all their eyes were on you. Any other time, you would have laughed it off but it was a Saturday night after multiple failed attempts at hooking up with people, some politely denying the offer while others flirted back but let it slip that they were taken. The one guy you had gotten a green light from was so wasted that he passed out in the bathroom stall after almost puking all over you.

Now, these three gorgeous men were eyeing you up; it seemed almost too good to be true but you were not going to let an opportunity like this slip by so easily.

You take a deep breath, fueled by the extra confidence your best friend's words brought to you, "If Xiaojun is willing to share, I'm up for whatever you guys have in mind," you offer, looking at them one by one, eyes landing on Lucas last.

"You really don't care what we do?"

After giving him a confident nod, you down the rest of your drink and Kun leaves a couple of bills at your booth before all of you leave the club, your body already buzzing in excitement.

•••

Lucas, Kun and Xiaojun follow behind you as you enter their shared home. You had been there a handful of times to hang out with Lucas and work on some projects together but you never spent much time.

You felt nerves begin to creep up on you but your excitement overpowered it. Lucas walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder, "You remember where my bedroom is, right?"

You immediately recognize his deep voice. You always thought it sounded like warm honey and it made a shiver run down your spine hearing him whisper in your ear. You nod in response to his question, "Of course..."

"Well, that's not where we'll be tonight."

Lucas kisses the side of your neck and you tilt your head back to give him more access. His hand wanders over your shoulder and down your front, squeezing your breast once he reaches it, making your belly churn in anticipation, eyes fluttering shut.

"Where are we going then? I remember you boasting about having the biggest room."

His touch gets a little rougher, teeth just barely scraping the surface of your heated skin. You whimper involuntarily, mentally cursing yourself for being so responsive to his touch.

"Mhm, we have a special room for when we decide to do things like this. I'll let Xiaojun lead you there," he finishes before sucking on the patch of skin right below your jaw, another moan exiting your mouth at the feeling of a pleasurable sting.

You're suddenly being pulled away from Lucas' grip and into someone else's arms, your hands landing on his chest. Xiaojun is looking at you with a dark gaze when your eyes meet, hunger and lust evident. He cups your jaw in his warm palm, tilting his head slightly before bringing your lips together. Your eyes close instantly, arms wrapping around his waist in order to bring your bodies closer as you kissed each other passionately, lips smacking noisily.

Xiaojun's free hand travels down your waist over to grip your ass through your tight dress, causing you to gasp and press your chest harder against his. As soon as you open your mouth, his tongue meets yours for a brief moment before retreating and repeating the action, leaving you wanting more each time.

"Hot damn," you hear Kun mumble further behind you, reminding you of his presence.

You seperate yourself from Xiaojun to gasp for air, breathing heavily. Xiaojun is smiling down at you, lips glistening and slightly swollen. He passes the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip, "You taste like cherries," he comments and swoops down for another quick taste before tugging you along, "Come on."

You go up the marble stairs hurriedly, Xiaojun stopping once in order to pin you to the wall and claim your lips again but being interrupted by Lucas telling him to 'stop being greedy already.'

As soon as you're upstairs and inside a room with white and gold decorations, Kun is by your side taking your handbag away from you and drops it in a corner of the room. Meanwhile, Xiaojun can't keep his hands off of you, pinning you against the locked door and kissing your neck as he presses his knee between your thighs.

Lucas is by the bedside table rummaging through it while Kun kicks his shoes off and pulls his shirt over his head. You glance at him over Xiaojun's shoulder, letting your eyes roam his upper body appreciatively. He winks at you, causing you to blush. You moan loudly when Xiaojun sucks hard, most likely leaving a bruise on your neck, but you're still looking at Kun as you do so.

Xiaojun pulls back, a satisfied smile on his face, one hand resting beside your head while the other held your waist. "You make the prettiest sounds, baby."

The comment makes Lucas roll his eyes. Xiaojun lets Kun pull you towards the queen sized bed and do the honors of undressing you, pulling the tight black dress over your head. You're left in a black lace thong with a matching bra which Kun seems to like a lot, biting his bottom lip as he stares at your form. The staring doesn't last long since he's soon giving you a rough kiss before pushing you down on the bed and climbing on top of you.

Xiaojun appears on your right, shirtless, while Lucas climbs on your left still fully clothed, having only taken his shoes off. It was beyond overwhelming having this much attention on you but it turned you on to no end. They all wanted you bad if how much they kept touching you and staring was anything to go by.

"Switch places with me," Xiaojun instructs to Kun who easily complies.

You grab Lucas by his collar and pull him down, momentarily catching him off guard. Lucas is the one to close the distance between your lips, eagerly kissing you. It was languid and soothing, something you wouldn't have expected from him, but his full lips felt amazing against your own. "I always wondered what your lips felt like," you confess, breathless. Lucas smirks, about to reply but you cut him off with another kiss.

The thong you're wearing is pushed to the side and warmth envelops you from below, causing you to tense and grip the sheets. "Mmmff— oh my God," your moans are swallowed by Lucas who keeps kissing you, licking at the inside of your mouth. Xiaojun grips under your knees, pushing them back and putting them over his shoulders, giving him more space to move as he eats you out; you feel your legs shake from the strain but welcome the feeling.

Kun is biting, kissing and licking at your chest, making sloppy noises as he does so, your wet core clenching in need as Xiaojun keeps playing with your clit. Lucas pulls away to let you breath and drags his hand down your stomach while looking at your face, gauging your reaction. The other man below let's go of your leg and gives Lucas space just enough for him to slip a finger inside you, making you throw your head back and moan out.

"P-Please," you whine, trying to move your hips, "more."

Lucas grins as he slips another finger beside the first and you respond by arching your back and moaning even louder. He moves them in and out, a cry sounding from you every time. Kun had stopped touching you in order to watch, one hand palming himself over his underwear, aroused by your sounds and already debauched state.

It wasn't fair that they were taking care of your pleasure only; it felt selfish and you wanted to do something, so you forced yourself to loosen the grip you had on the bedsheets in order to reach out to Kun. He lets you tug his boxers down and groans when you take hold of his hard length and begin jerking him off.

The angle made it a little difficult. Seeing you struggle, Lucas grunts and removes his fingers. "Turn around, hands and knees."

You quickly get into position, naturally arching your back and sticking your ass out. Kun gets on the bed and sits against the headboard, your head between his thighs. Immediately you start touching him again while Lucas inserts his fingers back inside you from below and Xiaojun spreads your cheeks. You feel the latter push his tongue between Lucas' fingers, stretching you just a little wider, making a strained moan tumble from between your lips.

"Let me give you something to keep that mouth busy, darling." Kun holds your chin between his thumb and index finger, looking at you with lust filled eyes. Without another word, you open your mouth wide and guide the tip of his dick inside, Kun throwing his head back in pleasure.

Lucas places his free hand over his crotch, feeling the way his dick strained and throbbed. He cursed under his breath, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of you blowing his friend.

"God, look at you, sucking cock like you were made for it."

The vulgar words make you moan and your insides clench, squeezing his fingers. You pull away from Kun to look towards Lucas, licking your lips seductively as soon as you caught his eye. Kun digs his hand in your hair and pulls you closer to him, already missing the warmth of your mouth. Lucas continues to watch, hypnotized, wishing to take Kun's place.

You lick and suck, coating your saliva all over Kun's shaft, taking him down your throat before pulling off for some air.

"Holy shit!" Kun swears followed by a deep groan, his chest heaving. You deep-throat him again, knowing Lucas was still observing and touching himself. His hand was now in his boxers, jerking himself off with one hand as he thrusted his fingers inside of you with the other.

Kun becomes more and more vocal, hips now moving off the mattress and practically fucking your face, pleasure coursing through every fiber of his being. "So close, so so close..." he whispered and just as he's about to release, you pull away once more.

"Fuck..."

Lucas squeezes his shaft to stop himself from cumming so early, biting his lip hard. Fuck, he needed to feel what Kun was feeling just then before he creamed himself from the thought and his hand alone.

"[Y/n]—"

"Xiaojun, come here. I want to return the favor."

The man in question makes you whimper with one last lick to your core before he sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. As Xiaojun moves to switch places, Kun chuckles upon seeing the bewildered look on Lucas' face.

"Didn't think she would be the one calling the shots," Xiaojun comments as he takes Kun's spot against the headboard.

Your smirk is devious as you taunt Lucas by licking your lips once more. Lucas thrusts his fingers inside you hard and rubs an area within you vigorously, causing you to cry out.

"And _this_ doesn't deserve a reward?" He growls, ripping the thong out of the way and rubbing your g-spot, his knuckle brushing against your clit. You hold the sheets tightly in your fists, panting harshly as Lucas drank in your sexy reactions.

"Fuck," the other two men swore at the same time, watching you just as intently.

You felt your orgasm creeping up on you, steadily building up in your lower belly. Lucas pulls his fingers out as soon as you're going to hit your peak, leaving you craving more. A frustrated groan comes out of your throat and you bury your face in the mattress.

It was quite entertaining to witness the way you and Lucas teased each other. Xiaojun pets your hair in mock comfort while Kun shakes his head in amusement.

"You're the worst," you grumble before adding, "come here," while patting the space next to Xiaojun.

Lucas discards his clothing quickly before crawling up the bed, sitting close enough to Xiaojun so their thighs were touching, all while Kun rips open a condom packet and prepares himself to penetrate you. You brace yourself on Xiaojun's thighs, slowly teasing him with small licks, only faltering slightly when you feel Kun bring your hips backwards and press himself against your entrance.

While your mouth is busy with Xiaojun, you use your right hand to take a hold of Lucas' thigh, caressing it slowly. Lucas grabs your hand and places it over his dick, urging you to skip tormenting him any further.

Kun holds your hips firmly and thrusts with a moderate amount of force, fingers digging into your skin as he lost himself in the heat of your pussy. The way he filled you was satisfying, making you moan around Xiaojun and causing him to growl in response. Giving Lucas a handjob proved more difficult than you anticipated but he didn't really seem to mind with the way he was panting. Lucas bucked his hips with every tug of your wrist, eyes roaming your face, taking in the way you looked with your sweaty face twisted in pleasure. He leaned his head on Xiaojun's shoulder, staring at you through half lidded eyes, his hand still assisting yours in jerking him off.

"Mhm, fuck— _yes!_ Just like that, so good..." Xiaojun praised, pulling your hair and guiding your head movements.

A slap bounced off your ass and left a stinging sensation behind, your walls clenching at the unexpected gesture. Kun swore under his breath, quick huffs of air passing between his slightly parted lips as he sped up his movements. Lucas locked eyes with Kun before he let go of your hand in order to pull Xiaojun's face towards his.

The moment you looked up, you felt your lower belly churn at the sight of Lucas and Xiaojun making out, their tongues visibly pushing against each other and their lips smacking noisily. You pulled away from Xiaojun to catch your breath but your hand squeezed Lucas' length a little tighter in surprise.

"Holy fuck, you guys are _insane_ ," you comment, followed by a guttural moan as you feel Kun reach his hand beneath you and spread your lower lips with the help of his fingers.

Kun was already close before so it only takes a few more deep thrusts before he stills, grinding against your backside as he moans and cums inside the condom. You could feel the way he pulsed as he came inside you, making you shudder in pleasure. He pulls out with a satisfied sigh, his dick slipping out with a wet sound that has you blushing hard, realizing just how aroused you were. Kun gets off the bed and disappears out of the room, leaving you to focus on the two males in front of you, still making out.

You move so you're faced with Lucas in front of you instead of Xiaojun, tugging his underwear off completely before slowly wrapping you lips around his dick and taking him in. Your left hand takes on the task of pleasuring Xiaojun clumsily, making him moan into Lucas' mouth. Your head bobbed up and down, Lucas shuddering at the sensation of his dick being sucked so enthusiastically. He was so blissed out that he could barely keep up with kissing his friend.

"Mfhm, [Y/n], _ah—_ I wanna fuck you," his hips bucked unintentionally as he made the request, causing you to gag around his impressive girth.

You pull away to sit back on your heels and swipe the corners of your mouth with your thumb. Lucas reached for a condom and rolled it on. Xiaojun sneaks up behind you, pressing his chest against your back and giving you small kisses on the nape of your neck, following the curve of your shoulder, his hands tracing your waist.

Slightly moving forward, you stood on your knees right above Lucas, grabbing his length and positioning it right below your entrance. Lucas lets out a low grunt of pleasure as you steady yourself with your other hand on his shoulder and sink down on his cock, his hands going to squeeze at your thighs, moaning at the feel of them.

Your hips move almost on their own, grinding down on Lucas with sharp, hasty movements. You could feel Xiaojun's dick rubbing against you with each thrust. A whimper sounded from you when the male behind you began fondling your breasts, squeezing and tweaking your dark perky nipples.

Lucas watched as you bounced on top of him, moving energetically, chasing your own pleasure. Xiaojun brings his hand towards your mouth and you don't hesitate to suck on his fingers. He pulls them back, slick and wet, before bringing his hand between your thighs and touching your swollen clit.

The feel of his fingers and Lucas' cock rubbing against your walls brought you over the edge, your body arching into Lucas, nails digging into his shoulder.

Lucas grabs your waist and gives a couple more sloppy thrusts and cums hard, throwing his head back against the headboard as your walls clenched around him.

"Feel good, baby?" Xiaojun asks and you nod in agreement as Lucas lets out a small 'yeah'. The latter assists in getting you off his lap then closed his eyes and slumped back, satisfied.

"My turn, kitten," Xiaojun whispers and you let him pull you into his arms. He makes you face him and gives you a chaste kiss before you're flipped onto your back, Xiaojun hovering top of you. You pull your legs open, letting Xiaojun see your drenched opening. His finger prods inside and you shiver, still sensitive from your orgasm.

Lucas tosses him a condom and Xiaojun is quick to put it on and push his cock inside you before you can complain, making you cry out. "Xiao—jun, oh fuck," you swear, followed by small whines.

"Think you can cum again?" Xiaojun asks, gripping your hips and setting a fast pace. Your response is to nod and bring him closer to your body, gently rolling your hips back to meet his thrusts.

Lucas watches through hooded eyes as you and Xiaojun fucked, the scene seeming almost intimate with how Xiaojun kept whispering in your ear. It was hot nonetheless and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. His hand naturally traveled down his body and wrapped around his cock.

The sound Lucas makes as he touches his sensitive dick makes you whimper in response, your eyes finding him leaning against the headboard. He bit his lip and released it, opening his mouth in a silent moan as he squeezed his shaft.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and your back arched off the bed, your orgasm taking you by surprise. You were so engrossed in devouring Lucas with your eyes that Xiaojun got envious for your attention and did the best thing to get your thoughts back on him; the way his thumb rubbed your clit was too much for you to handle, almost instantaneously triggering your climax.

Xiaojun sits back and pulls you towards him by your thighs, chasing his own release and further wrecking your walls. It doesn't take long for him and Lucas to finish, the latter spurting cum on his abs while Xiaojun moaned as he finished inside you.

The 3 of you are panting heavily, catching your breathes and coming down from the intense high you just experienced.

At that moment, Kun walks back into the room, hair damp and with a towel around his waist, another laying around his neck. Everyone turns to look at him.

Lucas and Xiaojun kept you so busy you almost forgot he was there in the beginning; you didn't even hear the sound of the water running. You don't know what took over you but at that moment you couldn't stop yourself from giggling, suddenly feeling giddy.

Your laughing lasts for a while longer than expected.  
Lucas shrugs when the other boys look to him as if he had some kind of explanation for your behavior.

"Had fun?" Kun asks, amused.

You shoot him a wide smile and a thumbs up while Lucas nods in agreement.

"Of course we did. You went to shower?" Xiaojun's tone goes higher at the end of his sentence.

Kun rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, a blush creeping on his cheeks, "Well, uh, I didn't think I had it in me to go another round but I ended up getting off in the shower..."

Lucas snorts at the response, "Whatever, Kun. I'll clean up next then," he hops off the bed and heads into the bathroom, but not before sending you a wink and a flying kiss.

Xiaojun moves off of you and flops on his back right by your side. You lay your head on his arm, feeling drained of almost all your energy.

You didn't know for how long you closed your eyes but you opened them when you felt something damp gently caress your lower body. Lucas' face is close and he's smiling at you, "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

A sigh left your lips and you did as told, letting Xiaojun slip away before fully relaxing on the comfortable bed. Lucas takes his place and you realize the other side was also occupied. You snuggled closer to who you assumed was Kun, pulling Lucas with you. Xiaojun joins you a few minutes later, cuddling up behind Lucas and raising the sheets before draping his arm over the both of you.

Sleep found you again quickly after that and you fell into a deep and satisfying slumber.


End file.
